Jikan no bōken
by dakira.shinoby
Summary: ichigo y compañia en una aventura que traciende el tiempo, viajando cientos de años atras, conosiendo nuevos amigos y enemigos? mal sumary U-U pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Bleach y personajes no me pertenecen,

Solo hago esto por diversión y pasatiempo..

CAPITULO I

La batalla contra ginjo avía concluido asía un par de semanas, los pocos sobrevivientes de Xcution se avían dispersado.

Todo transcurría de manera normal en la ciudad de karakura o bueno casi todo…..

**GRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAA!**

Un fuerte rugido fue el indicador para dar señal de que una nueva pelea estaba por comenzar….

No muy lejos de ese lugar un grupo de amigos estaba disgustando de su almuerzo

_ **orihime que trajiste para desayunar?**

_ **una ensalada de pepinos y papas cubierta de pasta de frijoles y salsa mexicana..**

_**UUgg!** … fue el único sonido emitido por tatsuki.. _ **ven te comprare algo de comida desente en la cafetería **_dijo a su inocente amiga mientras la llevaba a la cafetería..

_ **haaaaayyy! Orihime que tierna, quisas deveria ayudarte a prepara tu comida.. aaahh ya se ire a tu casa esta noche y cenaremos las dos juntitas… **

_**conportate chizuru ¿quieres?**

**_QUEE no le estoy pidiendo que duerma con migo… aunque seria lindo, No es asi princesa…**

**_e..etto… yo..** ablaba la pelinaranja tratando de responder a su amiga

**_CHI_ZU_RU…. ** Deletreo tatsuki poniéndose frente a la susodicha,

_**tatsuki da miedo cuando se trata de defender a orihime…**

_ **aterador**… dijo un grandulon de piel morena

_ **son cosas de chicas**… Dijo un joven que oprimía botones en un celular

_ **cierto…. Por cierto miren, tengo entradas para el concierto de miss A este fin de semana, tocaran en el nuevo teatro de karakura, estará la linda fei, jia, suzy y min, son extremadamente bellas**,…desia el joven mientras se imaginaba a las integrantes del grupo rodeándolo…. **Aaahhh son hermosas, y entonces que dices ichigo,?**

_ ….

_**ichigo?...**

_**lo siento, keigo ya tengo planes**

_ **waaaa ichigoo, que te sucede, como puedes, pensé que éramos amigos,**

_**no seas dramático..**

_** la verdad no me importa, además mizuiro si ira..**

_**la verdad no, esa noche es la cena familiar**

_**quee tu también?.. aahh pero seguro Chad…**

_ **lo siento..**

_**waaaa que les sucede chicos, ya no los reconozco….waaaa**

De pronto una fuerte presión fue la que dejo en silencio a todo el grupo

_**un hollow** ? dijo un joven peli negro alzando la mirada en dirección a su compañero..

_ **pues bien que esperamos** _dijo el joven pelinaranja a su compañero

_ **yo también boy chicos esperen!** _grito orihime

_**no quédense no tardaremos.. va para ti también Chad**

_**pero…. Ichigo…_** reprochaba su amiga

_**descuiden estaremos bien**… andando urihu

_**regresaemos antes de que inicien las clases…. **–grito el chico de lentes antes de desaparecer en la esquina de la escuela..

_** AYUDAAA! …NOOO POR FAVOR….** _ gritaba una niña desesperada mientras corria por las calles de la ciudad, pero ninguna persona paresia darse cuenta del peligro que la acechaba.

_ ** ADONDE VAS… NO HAY ESCAPATORIA… SERAS MI COMIDA ..**

La niña tropeso con una banqueta y callo al suelo, el monstruo se acercaba a ella peligrosamente extendiendo su mano para tomarla.

**CRAAASH!**

la mano del hollow callo al suelo

**GRUUUUUAAAAAAAUUU! MALDITOO ACABARE CON TIGOOO**

_**si eso dicen todos….**

La niña levanto la mirada algo asustada,

_ **no te preocupes, ¿ estas bien?**

_**eeh! S…si señor… muchas gracias..**

_ **no te preocupes.. esto ya termino.._ **y de un impulso movió su espada y la criatura termino con una enorme cortada en su rostro, para después desvanecerse.._**ahora es tiempo de**…._inclinándose junto a la niña tomo el mango de su espada y golpeo levemente la frente de ella…

_ **queee?.. que es esto?**

_**tranquila… ahora ya no podrán lastimarte..**

_ **s…si.. gracias señor..**

En pocos segundos aquella alma transmuto dejando solo al joven..

_**_Oye urihu que te pasa… **pregunto a su compañero**..**

_ **kurosaki mira eso**… dijo señalando un extraño resplandor en lo profundo del bosque

_**que es eso?... otro hollow?**

_**no.. en un principio asi lo crei.. por eso es que vine aca.. pero esa energía es completamente diferente…_**dijo pensativo_ **oyee kurosaki a donde** **vas…**

_ **no lo sabremos asta ir aya…**

_ **siempre tan idiota… espera …**_dijo urihu mientras corría tras el chico del kimono negro…

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas

Departamento de investigación y desarrollo.

_**capitán aquí mire**… señalaba una joven

_**esto…. Es.. interesante**…_decía el extraño capitán mientras tocaba su barbilla…** asé cuanto apareció esta lectura?**

-_**ace aproximadamente 45 segundos capitán…**

_**bien, bien, vamos nemu … esta puede ser una oportunidad unica**

_**si capitán**

En karakura…

**_-mmm aja que tenemos aquí…..** dijo un extraño hombre vestido de verde con sombrero mientras miraba un computador

**_denuevo ocupado kisuke? **Pregunto una voz a su espalda

**_ yuruichu estas aquí **… respondió alegremente

**_ asé poco regrese de la sociedad de almas, **dijo igual de alegre, aunque por su forma era difícil de saber, ya que era un gato completamente negro

**_y bien? **Pegunto mas serio

**_ninguna novedad por el momento ** dijo el extraño gato,

**_que lastima, esperaba pode tener algún antecedente en la biblioteca, ** contesto algo decepcionado el sombrerero

**_ y bien que tenemos aca..** cuestiono l gato

**_no lo se… sea lo que sea… esta es la primera ves que lo veo… ** dijo el hombre volviendo su semblate aun mas serio

**_que piensas acer al respecto?...** pregunto el gato mirando la pantalla

**_de momento nada,…** contesto urahara…** pero…**

**_ señor aquí esta el té ….** Un hombre alto y mas robusto que el primero ingreso a la pequeña recepción con una bandeja en mano

**_muchas grasias tessai …**. Respondió urahara con su típico tono amable

**_ de nada señor, ..** le contesto tessai aciendo una leve reverencia para marcharse

**_ tessai donde están ginta y ururu.. ..** pegunto antes de que saliera de la avitacion

**_en la bodega señor, les envie aya a limpiar ..**

**_muy bien, aste cargo entonces, saldré un momento..** dijo poniendoce en pie y dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por el extraño gato

_ **como ordene..**

continuara

Hola… pues aquí les traigo este fanfic, es el primer fic de bleach que escribo, espero les guste este primer capitulo, si notan faltas en ortografía AVISO no soy buena en eso así que hago lo que puedo

espero comentarios... toda opinion es bien resivida.. cualquier falta de ortografia, perdon soy realmente mala en eso


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 02

Hooooola, ¿Qué tal mundo… '? ..

Adivinen? Traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic..

Perdón la demora, hace un tiempo lo tenía pero por causa de mi mala memoria no lo encontraba, al final adivinen donde lo encontré guardado?..jajaja justo en el escritorio de mi lap, jajaja xD sip justo en mis narices, pero con otro nombre,

Olvidando ya mis disparates de memoria…

**lunavap: **_hola que alegría me da saber que te gusto, y que pienses que es interesante, enserio no sabes, justo pensaba en borrarla de fanfiction, cuando encontré tu reviews, amiga me devolviste las ganas de continuarlo. Respecto al ichiruki podría suceder, la verdad me encanta esta pareja, podría incluso haber otras parejitas del mundo bleach por ahí. Pero será un poquis más adelante...mil grasias por el reviews espero no decepcionarte… _

Ahora si a leer!

Entre sombras

'Ella estaba molesta, ese idiota como se atrevía a compararla, él no tenía idea delo que ella sentía, porque en toda su vida lo único que ella deseaba más que cualquier cosa era que el correspondiera sus sentimientos.

En fin ya nada podía hacer, después de la pelea con inuyasha se avía dado la vuelta y había corrido, ¿A dónde? Excelente pregunta, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba, maldijo internamente por su descuido, la noche estaba por llegar y debía regresar por que seguramente sus amigos se preocuparían.

Miro detenidamente a su alrededor, el bosque lucia algo tenebroso, una niebla espesa cubría parte de la vegetación y extraños sonidos provenientes de quien sabe dónde, tembló ante ese pensamiento, avía visto demasiadas películas de terror con bosques que lucían así, escucho un ruido a su izquierda, y otro más a su derecha, no lo soporto más y echo a correr desperada y asustada, estaba atardeciendo, así que se guio por el ocaso, si continuaba encontraría a sus amigos y a inuyasha,

**Inuyasha** pensó, y nuevamente recordó porque estaba aquí en esta situación. Se detuvo, seguramente el estaría molesto, lo último que supo de él fue que estaba desmallado y aprovecho para huir. **Maldito arrogante!** Puntualizo molesta. Y continúo su ahora más tranquila caminata.

En karakura…

Una niña, corría por las calles a lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas, corría desesperadamente pidiendo socorro, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, en realidad nadie podía haber notado eso ni escuchado, puesto que aquella niña no vivía o no existía dentro del plano materia,

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella tropezara, y ahí justo en ese momento el motivo de su acelerada carrera apareció, una enorme criatura de por lo menos tres metros de altura, y extraño cuerpo semi humanoide.. Estaba dispuesto a devorarla.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando ese terrible fin que le aguardaba, rogando internamente por que no fuese tan doloroso, y entonces no noto hasta que sintió aquel increíble poder, cuando su salvador llego, en realidad eran dos, el que estaba dándole la espalda y haciéndole frente al monstruo y el que observaba silencioso detrás de ella.

_ **no te preocupes, ¿estás bien? **

Pregunto el que estaba detrás de ella,

_**eeh! S…si señor… muchas gracias.. ** dijo volviendo su atención al que estaba frente a ella,

_ **no te preocupes.. ** le dijo el.. ** esto ya termino.._ **y de un impulso movió su espada y la criatura termino con una enorme cortada en su rostro, para después desvanecerse.. _**ahora es tiempo de**…._inclinándose junto a la niña tomo el mango de su espada y golpeo levemente la frente de ella…

Se asustó al ver como su cuerpo se desvanecía,

_ **queee?.. que es esto?**

_**tranquila… ahora ya no podrán lastimarte .. Iras a un mejor lugar vale? le explico aquel que portaba la espada, una enorme y extraña espada**

_ **s…si.. Gracias señor.. ** se despidió, y finalmente desapareció.. agradesida de que la rescataran…

Listo, otra misión cumplida, ahora devia volver al colegio y continuar con su dia.. miro a su compañero que parecía mas distraído o pensativo de lo normal, bueno enrealidad que era normal para el, suspiro y se dirigio al otro chico

_**_Oye urihu que te pasa… **

Tardo unos segundos en contestar, parecía analizar la respuesta que le iba a dar,

_ **kurosaki**…le llamo…** mira eso**… señalo un extraño resplandor en lo profundo del bosque

_**que es eso?... otro hollow?**

_**no.. en un principio asi lo crei.. por eso es que vine aca.. pero esa energía es completamente diferente…_**dijo pensativo_ **oyee kurosaki a donde** **vas…**

_ **no lo sabremos asta ir aya…**

_ **siempre tan idiota… espera …**_dijo urihu mientras corría tras el chico del kimono negro…

El bosque no era tan extenso, en realidad nisiquiera podría ser un bosque, mas bien algún parque natural.. si eso seria ,mas acertado.. al final se encontraba una desviación del rio karakura, algo asi como un arrollo o un riachuelo.. de pronto de la nada el paisaje parecio desgarrarse, como si solo fuera un dibujo impreso y alguien lo rompiese a la mitad, y un extraño resplandor purpura salía de el, el par de jobenes que llegaron atraídos por la curiosidad se quedaron observando algo desconcertados

_**es un sekaimon?** Pregunto el chico de kimono, sorprendido por el extraño portal que se contraía y expandia en movimientos ondulatorios inestables en una superficie invicible, una extraña rasgadura en la nada, que mostraba un extenso bosque.

_** no, no lo creo..** contesto dudoso el otro joven,**o tu que piensas kurosaki**

**_ ****parece****, **dijo acercándose un poco mas.

**_****oye! Kurosaki no te acerques, no sabemos que es esa cosa **le reclamo su aamigo

Para ichigo kurosaki satisfacer su curiosidad hera mas importante que escuchar las advertencias de su amigo, razón por la cual estaba apunto de descubrir que aveces la cuirosidad mata al gato.

_**de que te asustas uryu , ** reprocho moloesto por la covardia de su compañero.

_**solo soy precavido, no sabemos que es esa cosa. Lo mas razonable seria mantenernos lejos de ****eso…..**

**_...**

**_estas escuchando….**

Acercarse al portal no fue una gran idea , al tocar la aparente cristalina superficie y halar su mano de vuelta noto como esta se aderia a sus dedos, halaba y estiraba sin despegarce, sin duda algo nunca visto , lo que paso a continuación ninguno de los jobenes lo esperaban, una extraña energía en forma de anillos verticales salio y los atrapo arastrandolos a su interior .

Sin tiempo siquiera a reaccionar tanto el shinigami como el quinci fueron subsionados por el portal que tomaba forma de un vórtice aremolinado con colores morados violáceos en oscuro profundo.

**_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Con un destellante parpadeo en cuestión de segundos ambos jóvenes desaparecieron , y como si nada huviere pasado el portal se contrajo y expandio para regresar a su anterior forma, de nuevo con aquella superficie odulante y cristalina.

_..._-

La noche avia caído completamente, y la chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates, continuaba rondando en el epesor del bosque, estaba cansada y hambrienta, distraída por los sonidos que emitia su estomago no noto cuando una raíz que sobresalia del suelo se interpuso en su caminar, y sin tiempo de equilibrarce callo al suelo, raspando sus rodillas en el proceso,

Ahora no solo estaba cansada y hambrienta sino que también herida, y si algún yukai holia su sangre estaría realmente en problemas, y no contaba con un arco para defenderse. Definitivamente hir al bosque no fue la mejor idea que kagome higurashi pudo tener aquella tarde, talves si no le diera tanta importancia a las sandeces arrogantes que desia inuyasha, las cosas podrían ser diferentes ahora mismo. Deseaba con toda su alma encontrar algo de agua, deseaba acearce y tomar un poco de liquido, de lo contrario no pasaría la noche con vida.

Y como si el cielo escuchara sus ruegos escucho mas adelante, el fuerte rugir de una casacada, a unos cuantos metros detrás de un muro de arbustos fluia el vital liquido desde la sima de un barranco, agradesida con kami por escuchar sus ruegos no perdió tiempo y corrió la distancia faltante para llegar pronto al rio.

Librándose de sus ropas de estudiante se zambulló en las refrescantes aguas, sintiendo como el liquido mojaba todo su ser, estaba feliz de su pequeño hallazgo,

Pero no todo puede salir tan bien verdad.. no para ella.

En la oscura malesa, una silueta observaba con ancias al la bella criatura frente a el, pasaba su lengua sin cuidado por su aspera y tosca boca, casi saboreando a la mujer.

_**que delicia, puedo saborearla, es deliciosas, **

_..._

**_maldicion donde esta?** Pensaba un chico de cabellos plateados y extrañas orejas caninas sobre su cabeza, saltaba bajo la sombra de la noche de rama en rama, asiendo pausas para olfatear el aire a su alrededor. **_esa niña tonta….ya vera cuando la encuentre_**desia para sus adentros.

_-…_

Kagome salía de las aguas satisfecha, y feliz. Realmente se sentía mejor, tomo sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse.

_**me pregunto si inuyasha me estará buscando_** dijo la chica en vos alta, permitiéndose suspirar en el proceso.

termino de vestirse, así que comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque, buscaría un refugio para pasar la noche, no avía avanzado ni diez metros cuando un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo surgiendo desde su espinilla y expandiéndose hasta sus manos y pies, dejando un rezago en su estómago. Miro entonces con angustia su alrededor, cerciorándose de que aquel presentimiento fuera solo una mera ilusión, comprobando en el proceso que estaba sola.

Continuo su andar nuevamente, y de nuevo aquella sensación invasiva la tomo. Se sintió enferma, mareada.

Un rugido aterrador sonó entonces tras su espalda, con temor miro sobre sus hombros para comprobar su más grande temor en ese momento. Una gigantesca creatura de aspecto grotesco rugía feroz bajo la luz de luna.

La primera reacción de la joven fue defenderse, y lo hubiera echo de no ser porque no tenía su arco y flechas con ella, y entonces si se sintió realmente estúpida por haber huido esa tarde.

I

Y... eso es todo… bien es un crossover

Una locura que ha estado rondando mi mente desde que termine de ver bleach, y es que bueno ambos usan espadas, y usan energía espiritual y alma y todo eso así que dije ¿Por qué no?

Bueno espero dejen quejas o preguntas... _comentar no cuesta nada_

Acepto sugerencias,

Perdón por todos los errores ortográficos que encuentren, a veces ni el corrector puede ayudar.

Ahora si hasta el próximo... un abrazo psicológico a toda/os….


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3 _ **escape, la máscara y la espada**

Una neblina densa y oscura cubría aquella parte del bosque ocultando de la vista de cualquier curioso a un ser que se movía con la gracia de la misma niebla cubierto totalmente con una túnica con capa echa a partir de la piel de un mandril. En su cabeza podía apreciarse lo que una vez fue el rostro del desdichado animal, el hombre a su paso, dejaba la inconfundible huella de la muerte misma, todas las creaturas que tenían la desdicha de encontrarse en su camino terminaban sufriendo una muerte instantánea, cual caso de una pequeña ardilla que posaba tranquilamente sobre la hierba fresca, sin tiempo de echar a correr en cuanto fue alcanzada por aquella niebla su piel y carne se evaporo cual agua en un desierto dejando solo un esqueleto blanquecino y semi roído, el hombre sonrió fugazmente ante dicha reacción, y sin inmutarse mas, que su torcida mueca continuo su sigiloso y mortífero andar por la maleza del denso bosque, perdiéndose en la neblina que le rodeaba, y dejando como única prueba de su paso la tierra árida y sin vida alguna.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome salía de las aguas satisfecha , y feliz. Realmente se sentía mejor, tomo sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse.

_**que relajante**_** a sango le gustaría este lugar, ….sango, shipo, miroku…..ellos, deben estar preocupados por mi…..**_**me pregunto si inuyasha me estará buscando_** dijo la chica en vos alta, permitiéndose suspirar en el proceso.

termino de vestirse, así que comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque, buscaría un refugio para pasar la noche, no avía avanzado ni diez metros cuando un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo surgiendo desde su espinilla y expandiéndose hasta sus manos y pies, dejando un rezago en su estómago. Miro entonces con angustia su alrededor, cerciorándose de que aquel presentimiento fuera solo una mera ilusión, comprobando en el proceso que estaba sola.

Continuo su andar nuevamente, y de nuevo aquella sensación invasiva la tomo. Se sintió enferma, mareada.

Un rugido aterrador sonó entonces tras su espalda, con temor miro sobre sus hombros para comprobar su más grande temor en ese momento. Una gigantesca creatura de aspecto grotesco rugía feroz bajo la luz de luna.

La primera reacción de la joven fue defenderse, y lo hubiera echo de no ser porque no tenía su arco y flechas con ella, y entonces si se sintió realmente estúpida por haber huido esa tarde.

_...

En lo profundo del bosque, en medio de la calma natural que habita ahí, unos gritos rompieron el silencio.

_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

Para después de la nada dos cuerpos cayeran sobre el pasto pesadamente, uno de ellos vestido de kimono negro con una gran espada en su espalda y cabello extrañamente de color naranja, y el otro vestido con un uniforme estándar escolar cabello negro y anteojos.

_**uhg! Maldición….** Protestaba el chico de uniforme levantando el rostro del suelo,

_**ata ta ta ta ugh! Eso dolió... ** respondió el joven del kimono levantando su cuerpo con molestia, mientras escupía algunas hojas del pasto que se avían introducido en su boca.

**_eres un idiota kurosaki pudimos haber muerto!,…** reclamo ahora más molesto, por la conducta despreocupada del chico.

**_calmate urihu …. No es para tanto…**

**_maldición kurosaki, cuando escucharas lo que te digo..**

**_a todo esto donde estamos_**

**_seguramente eso Hera un sekai, podríamos estar en cualquier parte, lo más posible que estemos en la sociedad de almas.**

**_si quizás, **

**_y ahora a dónde vas?.. oyeee… mierda no de nuevo..**

Sin previo aviso ichigo salió disparado corriendo sin decir palabra alguna a su amigo,

Lo que uriho no avía notado sino hasta una milésima de segundo después fue que todo el lugar estaba lleno de una fuerte energía espiritual, sorprendido de su error y descuido emprendió la carrera para alcanzar al shinigami.

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW**

**_inuyashaaa!** … era el nombre que rondaba los pensamientos de la joven, en cuanto pudo reaccionar corrió bosque adentro esperando con toda su alma que el joven en quien tenía sus ruegos apareciera y la salvara.

_** te devorare! **

**_noo, tengo que huir! Inuyasha, sálvame por favooooooooor! **Suplicaba kagome quien a su corta edad de quince años casi podía ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, podía sentir el temor en cada célula de su cuerpo, y lo único que podía hacer era correr por su vida.

Miro de reojo sobre su hombro para cerciorarse que aun la seguía, sin embargo vio que aquella criatura avía desaparecido, sin poner freno a su carrera continuo aun con la vista asía atrás, hasta que choco con algo rebotando asía atrás al instante y cayendo al suelo, al levantar su vista el miedo la invadió de nuevo, aquella creatura la cual ahora podía contemplar mejor , tenía una especie de mascara sobre su cara, y un agujero limpio en el pecho, cuatro prominencias puntiagudas simulando brazos y dos más eran sus pies, con largas garras que fácilmente se encajaban en el suelo,

_**que… que clase de yukai es este…**

**_ NO ESCAPARAAAASSSS**

**_hay no, no y ahora que voy a hacer? **_se preguntaba la azabache mientras corria por el bosque,

**_QUE DELICIOSA ALMAAA!**

**_mi alma?, quiere devorar mi alma?...**

**L**a pobre chica no tuvo tiempo de levantarse para huir de nuevo, ya que el monstruo extendió uno de sus repulsivos brazos y la levanto por la cintura, justo a la altura de su boca, sacudió sus pies y brazos tratando de liberarse, iba a morir lo savia, levanto la mirada viendo con pánico la horrible mascara que cubría el rostro del monstruo, un miedo aun mas fuerte que el que ya sentía le perturbo, estaba en shock aquella mascara parecía transmitir un miedo propio y justo cuando la creatura se disponía a introducirla dentro, un haz de luz corto el brazo que la sostenía, y antes de caer alguien la sujeto por la cintura para colocarla cuidadosamente en el suelo, para luego volver frente a la creatura que se lamentaba con aullidos desgarradores.

_**inuyasha!** Pensó kagome aliviada, levantando su vista a su salvador, pero al enfocar mejor su vista comprendió entonces que su salvador no avía sido el chico de ojos ámbar.

_** shinigami! ** Rugió la creatura.

**::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::**

Era muy tarde en karakura, y en cierta casa con clínica familiar dos niñas se ocupaban en sus respectivos asuntos,

_**karin ya es tarde ..**hablo preocupada desviando su mirada al reloj de pared **… ichigo nunca llega tan tarde sin avisar.. **continuo ablando, mientras regresaba su atención al sartén que mantenía en la pequeña estufa,

**_cálmate yuzo,..** tranquilizo la otra chica, …** seguramente anda por ahí. Ya sabes como es ichini … **respondió sin muchas ganas la hermana,

**_y papa tampoco está_** continuo mirando algo más preocupada a su hermana, quien sin ánimos continuaba viendo la tv **…karin y si…**

**_claro que no._**dijo la hermana serenamente**. cálmate yuzo… en cualquier momento vendrán.. **afirmo mirándola con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hermana menor.

**_tú de verdad lo crees?_**pregunto nuevamente retomando algo de confianza

**_por supuesto, y si se tardan mas no quedara nada para ellos… ..**:_dijo karin sirviéndose en un plato de la cacerola que su hermana depositaba en la mesa.

_** me da igual…** murmuro con desgano..

_** karin! ** Le reprocho su hermana

**_YAA YEGUEEEE!**

Se escuchó la vos cantarina de un hombre al abrirse la puerta… ambas niñas voltearon y al ver al hombre, era un sujeto alto un poco robusto, piel canela clara y una barba de tres días sin afeitar, llego a la sala donde las chicas disfrutaban de la cena. Y tras dejar caer su maletín que portaba en su mano derecha, se abalanzo contra las gemelas levantándolas en un abrazo algo exagerado,

_**como se portaron mis dos princesas , apuesto que extrañaron a su lindo y guapo papi.**

**_para nada_**dijo karin comiendo una cucharada de sopa.

Mientras en el fondo el hombre lloraba dramáticamente tras el comentario de su hija..

**_::::::::::::_**

**_::::::::::::::_-**

Ahora si él estaba oficialmente angustiado, savia que la chica no avía regresado a su época, después de haber ido al poso para comprobar su olor en él, pero nada, no avía rastros de la joven en aquel lugar, amenos no uno que le indicara su recién ingreso a aquel poso,

**_mierda! Don de estas.. kagome! _**pesaba el joven de ropas rojas**_si algo malo llegara a pasarte yo nunca_**

Así tras aquel angustioso pensamiento inuyasha continuaba su busque enloquecida por todo el sengoku.

_:::::::::::::::_

_**shi…..ni..gami?_** repitió la chica colegiala observando con los ojos abiertos como platos al joven que ahora mismo le daba la espalda, recorrió con su mirada al joven quien llevaba una shihakusho negro y se posaba arrogantemente con su espada en mano. Mirando sin temor alguno al monstruo.

_**oye tú, no te hiso daño ¿o sí?**_pregunto si voltear el shinigami

_** n…no**

**_** ** bien entonces acabare con este hollow ya mismo…**

El joven shimigami corrió velozmente asía el hueco, quien haciendo uso de sus alargados brazos lanzaba latigazos para atacar, de un rápido movimiento ichigo esquivaba los ataques para finalmente aparecer sobre su cabeza y travesarlo con su espada.

Kagome estaba si bien no horrorizada si lo suficientemente impresionada como para no parpadear siquiera, es cierto que el tema de los shinigamis no le Hera desconocido, también era cierto que en su vida toparse con seres extraños era normal desde que avía cumplido los quince años, pero nunca avía visto a un shinigami en persona.

Recordó haber leído en libros y escuchado de su abuelo historias sobre los shinigamis, y según la cultura popular en su época, se creía q eran algo diferentes,

Algo asi como una calavera con capa negra y una hoz. Aunque ahora que hacia un poco de conciencia al respecto las personas tienden a exagerar las cosas.

Miro nuevamente al muchacho, quien no aparentaba tener mas que un par de años mas que ella, con una buena condición física por lo que podía notar tras la agilidad y destreza que mostraba, además le llamaba la atención de sobremanera su poco usual cabellera, sip el joven en cuestión era completamente atractivo ante sus ojos,

_**hay dios que pasa este no es momento de estar pensado esas cosas kagome ** se reprochaba mentalmente la chica después de llevar sus manos a su rostro, como tratando de impedir el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Distraída en sus cavilaciones no noto cuando el chico se acercó para inspeccionarla mejor, solo cuando repentinamente vio el rostro del joven casi invadiendo su espacio

_**oye.. te sientes b… **

no término de preguntar cuando instantáneamente la chica salto dándole un empujon con sus manos y emitiendo un sonoro grito..

_**haaa.. aléjate de miii! **

Ichigo la miro desconcertado sin entender muy bien la reacción de la joven.

**_oye, oye… estas mal de la cabeza o que diablos…** dijo poniéndose de pie sacudiendo su hombro**…por si no lo notaste….** Continúo dirigiéndole una mirada molesta…** acabo de salvarte el pellejo..** señalo..

**_hee?...**_cuestiono ella como reaccionando de algún trance…dirigió nuevamente su mirada al muchacho que aún le observaba extrañado…**.lo siento, **_se disculpó apenada.

**_asi está mejor,_** sonrió tendiéndole _** ahora dime que haces en este bosque, es muy peligroso ese hollow pudo devorarte… y**

**_perdón pero que era esa cosa…..**pregunto de nuevo recordando a la creatura,

**_eso era un hollow un ser espiritual, _**explico una voz, al centrar su atención ambos al lugar del que provenia , _** me sorprende que puedas verlo _**un chico de edad similar al peli naranja salió de entre la maleza_** y el hecho de que puedas ver a kurosaki en su estado shinigami significa que posees un gran nivel de reiatzu ,_**dijo en cuanto llego junto a ellos,

**_modo de alma?..._**pregunto dudosa la chica mirando algo asustada al peli naranja_** tu…** antes de poder formular su pregunta sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, para a continuación caer en los brazos del chico shinigami.

Por fin avía detectado el aroma de kagome, y ahora se dirigía al lugar de su ubicación, pero su angustia creció mas al detectar también el aroma de la sangre de ella, asi que acelerando sus pasos corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies. Una extraña aura de muerte se acrecentó en el ambiente y una pesadez en su garganta fue creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos.

_** kagome..aguanta por favor…** pensaba el pobre hanyou con el corazón casi al borde de un infarto, la angustia y la culpa no ayudaban en nada al pobre chico. Aun recordaba sus palabras y no se perdonaba lo torpe que avía sido con la joven azabache.

_::::::::::::

La noche continuaba y en un pequeño refugio improvisado con ramas y hojas una chica descansaba mientras un chico alimentaba con trozos de madera una pequeña fogata.

_**listo esto servirá**_ dijo ichigo señalando orgullosamente el fuego.

_** lo admito, no esta mal.** Comento un peli negro con gafas saliendo a su encuentro.

**_oye urihu por que tardaste..** le reprocho el shinigami, aunque no estaba molesto realmente

**_, tuve que tomar una desviación,..** explico tomando asiento frente al fuego…** descubrí que no estamos en karakura y tampoco en la sociedad de alamas.**

**_quee? De que…diablos hablas…** pregunto sin comprender muy bien de lo que su compañero hablaba..

_** traje esto,.._** dijo lanzando unos frutos al shinigami.

_** donde…**

_ ** cerca del rio…** señalo tras el_ **respecto a lo otro_** dijo bajando su mirada mientras observaba fijamente el danzar del fuego_ **, esto es muy extraño, el lugar está completamente inundado de reiatzu , pero.**

**_ ya lo avía notado, desde que llegamos.**

**_debo admitir que me sorprendiste, no crei nunca que notarias algo como eso antes que yo,**_ **pero no es solo eso, kurosaki _ _ este lugar..**

Un murmullo débil y cansado se escuchó a sus espaldas, ambos giraron para observar a un par de ojos chocolates que reflejaban la luz de las llamas y los miraba fijamente.

**_::::::::::::::::_**

Estaba cerca, lo sentía, su pecho latía inquieto y Al saltar en un claro, vio por fin a la chica y un alivio lo invadió finalmente. El cual no duro mucho al ver a uno jóvenes extraños ablando con la chica, sin poder evitarlo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, y desenvainando su colmillo de acero se interpuso entre kagome y el sujeto de kimono negro.

_**kagome**_ hablo en un susurro..

Continuara…

_:::::::::_

Hoooola mundo…

Sii soy yo, de nuevo, jaja

Como ven este capitulo? Comenten sus opiniones aquí abajo donde dice reviews

Se aceptan sugerencias y quejas jaja,

Como ya les dije soy principiante, en esta área no sean tan duras con migo

Quiero anunciarles que irán mas personajes del mundo bleach a la época antigua, ¿quieren sugerir? Vamos propongan se vale…

Ahora…

**Lunavap:** hola que gusto leerte de nuevo, me alegra mucho que compartas con migo el gusto jajaja realmente creía que no les iba a gustar la idea, debo de dejar de ser tan negativa jaja. Te pido una disculpa sincera, soy malísima en ortografía no es mi fuerte igual que el inglés. Dios necesito clases extra..

**Kiachan 13: **lo mismo, te pido disculpas por eso, enserio trato de revisar bien pero siempre hay alguna que otra que se me pasa. Perdón.

Y como siempre un gran abrazo para todo/as con mucho cariño hasta luego..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooola , **

**Quiero contales lo feliz que estoy, y esque tan solo en el capitulo anterior fueron seis reviews, no se ustedes pero deverdad para mi significa mucho, q( )p GRACIASSSS!**

**Lunavap: mil gracias por tu comentario no saves lo contenta que me ace saber que te gusto. En cuanto a las sugerencias gracias, serán bien tomadas en cuenta. **

**Kiachan 13: si yo también trato de imaginármela jaja.. kempachi y toushiro son buenos candidatos por lo que veo.. juuuujuuu, kempachi en la era feudal con tantos yukai.. dios jaja seria una bomba.. **

**Kotomikuchiki: gracias , tratare de ir componiendo mi ortografía, aunque si gustan señalarme los errores para que pueda darme un tiempo de revisarlos.**

**Byasaki 17 : yo también los amoooo.. y busque un fic con ellos y no lo encontré asi que mi mente obsecionada jaja ok no tanto pero si algo loca empezó a imaginar, y un buen dia comencé a escribirlo,, y aquí esta.. **

**Reiatsuiru 123 : bueno aquí lo tienes jeje espero te agrade.. **

**Crisga 18 : siiiii… yo también quiero una mega batalla, ooohh definitivamente la tendrás, pero dame un poco de tiempo porque tengo en mente algo grande… una sumamente loca idea, no quiero dar detalles, solo tenme paciencia, por ahora quizás no cumpla tus expectativas. **

**Las sugerencias siguen abiertas. Personajes con más votos van.. **

**Capitulo 4: preludio de un encuentro peligroso**

/Esta primera parte es desde la perspectiva de kagome/

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, contemple el cielo que aun permanecía estrellado, con aquella luna radiante que tantas veces me ha acompañado en mis desventuras, todo parecía como una noche mas, en ese momento creía estar en el campamento junto a mis amigos, suspire aliviada ante aquel pensamiento, asi que serré mis ojos para conciliar el sueño nuevamente, sintiendo esa seguridad que siento cuando se que inuyasha me está cuidando, siempre lo ase,

_**inuyasha _ **pienso y es entonces cuando viene a mi mente los acontecimientos de oras atras, mi discusión con inuyasha, cuando escape al bosque, la creatura extraña que intento devorarme y luego ese chico de cabellos naranjas. En ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy viendo fijamente el cielo de nuevo, me siento aturdida, poco a poco me centro en el presente, unas voces desconocidas llegan hasta mi, comienzo a buscar con la mirada asta divisar la luz de una pequeña fogata a un par de metros de mi.

Al parecer es ese chico o ser espiritual, y su amigo. Están ablando pero no logro entender nada asi que Intento levantarme para ir hacía ellos pero siento mi cuerpo pesado, estoy cansada, re conozco un poco esta sensación, asi me sentí cuando aquella ves con la bruja urasue robo mi alma para despertar a kikyu.

Intento hablar pero mi garganta se siente algo seca, ellos parecieron escucharme, porque miran hacía mi, ambos se levantan y caminan hasta donde estoy. El chico de cabello negro se inclina un poco y después de guardar silencio por fin habla.

_**oye, **_me dice _**te sientes mejor?**

Yo solo asiento afirmativamente moviendo un poco la cabeza aunque no sea del todo cierto.

_**de verdad lo está?_** el chico de kimono está parado detrás de el, y me observa de forma preocupada.

_**si_** responde_** solo necesita descanso y algo de comida_** se pone de pie y camina de nuevo a donde la fogata, toma algo y regresa a mi lado._** al parecer el hollow solo absorbió una parte de tu reiatsu superficial, _**explica _**ten come_** me entrega una fruta de esas que se dan en los alrededores, yo la tomo algo apenada, porque justo en este momento mi estómago gruñe exigiéndome alimento y entonces recuerdo que no he comido nada desde esta mañana.

Me levanto un poco y me siento sobre el lecho de hierbas en el que estoy acostada, antes de morder la fruta miro detenidamente el lecho de nuevo sorprendida, los miro de nuevo y ambos parecen comprender mi expresión, asi que sonríen, el chico de cabellos negros ajusta sus lentes y me responde

_** el suelo, no parece un lugar como para descansar_** me dice

_** ya veo, gracias_** respondo, lo cual me alegra porque finalmente pude hablar algo, envés de un simple quejido como cuando desperté.

_** bien, descansa vale_** me dice el chico peli naranja,

_**pero.._** intento replicar, quería respuestas y entre más pronto mejor, pero de nuevo ese vértigo me ace inclinarme un poco,

_** oye_ ** grita el chico shinigami

_**estoy bien_** respondo algo fatigada, cosa que no ayuda mucho para convencer a estos chicos

_**sera mejor que descanses mu….**

Antes que termine le interrumpo para presentarme, correctamente.

**_kagome**_**_me llamo kagome higurashi_**

le digo sonriendo, el parece algo sorprendido, pero después relaja un poco su semblante y me devuelve la sonrisa

**_ kurosaki ichigo_** se presenta señalándose a si mismo con su pulgar derecho, y añade_** y este que ves aquí es ishida, urihu ishida_**

_** oye kurosaki puedo presentarme solo sabes_** dice el chico de lentes molesto, yo los miro y sonrió de nuevo, no parecen malas personas.

A pesar de todo no puedo evitar sentir algo de temor, ambos tienen un aura espiritual muy poderosa, pero la de ichigo parece completamente diferente, En aquel momento creí que sería inuyasha quien avía venido a salvarme pero aquella creatura le llamo shinigami, es verdad ese chico no es humano.

Nuevamente siento el mareo y por un momento creí que me desmayaría de nuevo, pero ichigo me tomo de los hombros antes de que callera de bruces al suelo,

Levanto la vista algo apenada, solo para encontrarme con una penetrante mirada proveniente de el, que me mira con preocupación, asi que siento mis mejillas arder, es algo incomodo, asi que intento poner algo de distancia pero un dolor en mis rodillas ace que de un quejido y me detenga en el momento. Pero justo en ese momento siento una presencia familiar, busco con la mirada asta ver como una melena plateada salta de entre la maleza …

_**inu,,yasha_** pronuncie quedadamente, después de todo el vino por mi….

:::::_;;;;;;;;;;::::::::

Bajo la claridad que propiciaba la luz de la luna llena la azabache pudo contemplar la figura del hanyou que salía de entre la copa de los árboles, inuYasha la miro aliviado, más pronto su mirada cambio al ver al extraño chico peli naranja que le sostenía, fue ahí cuando una furia le nublo la cordura, y sin tiempo a reaccionar desenvaino su espada lanzando una estocada al chico.

Una cortina de humo los cubrió por completo impidiendo saber al chico pelinegro lo que avía pasado.

_**KUROSAKIIII!** _ grito urihu con preocupación..

:::::::::::::_::::::::::::

El palacio visto desde cualquier Angulo lucia tenebroso, rodeado por una fina y espesa niebla entremezclada por un gas toxico, en su interior una bella mujer de cabellos negros como una noche sin estrellas, y ojos rojos como la sangre, balanceaba impacientemente un pie desde el balcón, mirando atentamente y sin ningún punto en específico algún lugar sobre la niebla. Sus pensamientos perdidos en la añoranza y el deseo de un sueño utópico de libertad. Deseando sentirse tan libre como el viento, porque después de todo ella era como el viento mismo, solo que aprisionado en una burbuja, solo podía soñar con aquel momento en que finalmente pudiera explotar esa burbuja y salir al exterior, ser libre como siempre deseo serlo. Sin embargo estaba ahí en aquel pestilente lugar aguardando la llegada de su opresor.

Suspiro pesadamente, estaba cansada. Sin embargo tenía que obedecer si quería vivir, aquel hombre la mantenía presa bajo la constante amenaza de matarla siquiera sin haber alcanzado a ver un nuevo día en libertad.

Recordó nuevamente la sensación dolorosa de un corazón siendo aplastado por aquella mano tan repugnante, la mirada regocijada del hombre mientras ella sentía el desfallecer.

_**maldito seas_** lanzo su predicamento a la nada. **Ni siquiera las estrellas pueden verse desde este lugar_** dijo mirando nuevamente el cielo.

En ese momento la razón de su desdicha y sufrimiento descendía del cielo, cubierto con una extravagante piel de mandril el hombre salió al encuentro con ella. Era difícil saber si la miraba, la piel cubría parte de su rostro.

_**kagura_**le llamo el infernal ser, que si bien no era un demonio tampoco era considerado humano desde hacia mucho tiempo ya, pues su bien conocida obsesión por una mujer lo avía llevado años atrás a vender su propia alma, a estar maldito hasta el final de sus días, arrastrando a muchos a un sufrimiento inclusive mas allá de la misma muerte. _** este cargo_** le encomendó simplemente, kagura no alcanzo a comprender hasta que pudo ver entre la misma nube de veneno una masa negra, fangosa que si bien no tenía forma alguna, se podía ver como se retorcía, emitiendo quejidos dolorosos y escalofriantes. La mujer palideció ante el asombro, aquello no parecía ser algo con lo cual el le encomendaría usualmente.

_¿acaso se trataba de una nueva creación? Pensó para si misma, después de todo aquel ser demoniaco al que tanto odiaba era su creador, su padre. Pero no parecía ser, no podía, después de todo ella avía sido testigo de la forma en que El hacía sus creaciones. Pero podía estar segura que de ese demonio se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

_** que planeas, naraku?_** pregunto mas para ella que para el nombrado, sin embargo aquella pregunta avía sido formulada en vos alta. Si bien la pregunta fue escuchada, naraku pareció ignorarla, pues desapareció en lo profundo de la oscura mansión.

::_::

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la interrupción. Sobre todo la azabache, no encontraba una explicación que le dijera por que el avía reaccionado asi, era extraño el no solía, bueno si a veces pero siempre tenía una razón para hacerlo. Su sorpresiva aparición y repentino ataque aun la mantenía en shock.

Al otro extremo ishida ury̠u miraba sorprendido, era difícil saber que diablos avia pasado. La cortina de polvo aun cubría el epicentro de la explosión, además tal demostración de poder lo avia dejado desorientado, y el hecho de que aún no amaneciera no ayudaba mucho. La pregunta que mas se hacia el Quincy era ¿Por qué no avía sentido la presencia del atacante? Si era un hollow debió sentirla a kilómetros de distancia, no lo que aquel emanaba no era el reiatsu de un hueco, y si no lo era entonces ¿Qué era?.

La nube para suerte y asombro se disipo un poco, justo ahí ambos observaron como una espada estaba presionando a la otra, ichigo quien permanecía aun sentado sobre el suelo empujaba tratando de hacerse espacio entre su atacante y el, ambas espadas producía quizás si no demasiadas si la suficiente fricción como para ver el chispeante del metal.

Para kagome la perspectiva no era nada alentadora, inuyasha avía llegado, pero también estaba atacando a la persona que la había salvado, ¿que debía hacer?

_**inuyashaaa!_ ** grito tratando de atraer su atención, no quería que resultase herido por una razón que ni ella entendía, al menos debía explicar porque razón ataco primero. ese grito fue la oportunidad perfecta para el peli naranja de retomar algo de terreno, así que aplicando algo mas de fuerza empujo un poco al atacante. De un salto el ambarino llego asta la chica y por un fugas momento la joven pudo apreciar la mirada del chico, una mirada que pareció hablarle, conmoviéndola, avía leído en ella "perdóname" , ¿acaso estaba arrepentido? Y en todo caso ¿de que?

Para ichigo todo avia sido tan repentino, pero afortunadamente avía podido sacar a zangetsu a tiempo para bloquear el ataque. Ahora mas que nunca agradecía infinitamente aquellas experiencias del pasado, finalmente avia aprendido algo de zaraki, ¿Quién lo diría no?

_** que diblos quieres?_** pregunto ichigo

_**maldito, como te atreves…. No te lo permitiré.. ** inuyasha casi podía sentir su sangre yukai hervir, de solo imaginar que pudo aver perdido esa noche, no jamás volvería a dejarla sola, asi tuviera que matar al mismo diablo. El no lo permitiría y lo avia dejado mas que claro. Con la rabia casi nublándole sus sentidos, casi al grado de que su sangre yukai tomara el control empuño fuertemente su colmillo de acero, elevándola un poco por sobre su cabeza invoco el ataque_ **KAZE NO KIZUU!**_exclamo lanzando una ráfaga de viento como navaja.

::::::_:::

Parada sobre uno de los edificios de la ciudad, rukia podía contemplar en todo su esplendor la magnífica vista que la noche le brindaba, sin duda el mundo humano le parecía enteramente fascinante, cada dia descubría cosas nuevas, y estaba agradecida por eso, pero lo que mas agradecía en su vida, era el echo de contar con invaluables amigos, en todos los años de su vida jamas pensó lasa cosas que tendría que pasar, sin dudas el origen de todas sus aventuras, solo se podían resumir en una sola palabra o nombre…

_** ichigo… _ **pronuncio con alegría

Su mente la llevaba a recordar aquel dia en que su vida dio un giro de 180 grados al interponerse entre el hollow y el chico, quien imaginaria todo lo que tendría que pasar después,

/**FLSBC**/(ver cap 01 dl anime)

**_eres un tonto, como, pudiste pensar que, eras un contrincante para un hollow. Realmente pensaste que todo terminaría si le dabas tu alma, un alma no le satisface por mucho tiempo, si no dejas de interferir TODOS seremos su comida..**

**Estoy muy herida para luchar,…tu…quieres salvar a tu familia?**

**_por supuesto que quiero… si hay alguna manera dime como**

**_solo…será temporal .. pero .. debes convertirte en segador de almas..**

**_que_** sorprendido/

**_debes tomar mi sanpakuto y atravesarla en el centro de tu ser, para así poder verter mis poderes en ti…. No.. Garantizo que sobrevivas, pero si eso no funciona no importa**

**_entonces dame la espada… segadora**

**_me llamo rukia… rukia kuchiki**

**_y yo..me llamo..ICHIGO KUROSAKI!**

**/FIN FLSBC/**

Sonrió un poco, dejando que solo la luna que se alzaba sobre el cielo limpio fuera testigo de aquella risilla que se figuraba bastante a la de una niña que acaba de descubrir el significado de algún chiste. Aquella noche, todo avia comensado..

Aquel dia creyó que moriría, avía ido al mundo humano a salvar almas y termino siendo salvada por uno de ellos.

/**FLSBC**/(Ver cap 54 anime)

_**ichigo?!...idiota te dije que no volvieras.._que necesitas para darte cuenta.. no puedes vencer a mi hermano.. esta ves seguro te matara…. No.. le pedi a nadie que viniera a rescatarme, estoy resignada a mi destino ….LARGOO DEE AQUIIII…_YA FUE SUFICIENTE POR FAVOR ICHIGO, TIENES QUE PARAR, ICHIGO…..ICHIGOOOO_ICHIGO..que estas haciendo**

**_no es ovio este soporte…esta a punto de caer..**

**_no te preocupes, solo calla y observa….**

**_sabes avece saces mucho ruido, que bueno que no te ago caso…. Es la segunda ves que te dire esto… VINE A RESCATARTE…OISTE!**

**_Eres un tonto…no.. voy a darte las gracias…**

**_no espero que lo agás…**

**/fin FLSBC/**

Si la vida daba tantas vueltas, no solo para ella, aquel chico terco, y torpe, no solo la cambio, sino que cambio todo desde la perspectiva de las personas hasta las leyes de la sociedad de almas..

Cerró sus ojos dejándose acariciar por el viento nocturno. Y la imagen de cierto chico peli naranja la golpeo en su memoria su corazón latió tan fuerte que creyó saldría, como si hubiese pateado su pecho desde dentro, intentando salir, sintió miedo_ **ICHIGO!_** pronunciaba mientras una preocupación inexplicable la embargaba.

Continuara

**¿y que tal? Les gusto? ¿si? ¿no?**

**Opiniones por favor, **

**Ya saben tooodos los reviews son muy bien recibidos, y bueno no se cuándo actualice de nuevo, espero no tardar, como ya saben este lunes es el regreso a clases y eso hace que las cosas anden un poco locas, **

FELIZ REGRESO A CLASES

Y un abrazo súper mega grande para toda/os..


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 05: ** **de confusiones y malos entendidos. **

El lugar a comparación del resto era más oscuro sin embargo era también el único sin el toxico del miasma, sin embargo un olor a tierra y humedad eran los únicos que golpeaban la nariz de la mujer, ella continuo su comino por el estrecho sendero donde el único sonido que gobernaba sobre aquel silencio era el crujir de la tierra bajo sus pies y el eco de alguna gotera que se filtraba atreves de las paredes en algún rincón. Su paso se detuvo al llegar a un extremo de la cueva donde la luz opaca de un par de antorchas eran las únicas fuentes de iluminación, suficientes para revelar lo que se mantenía ahí. Justo frente a ella un capullo lo suficientemente grande como para albergar dos hombres sin ningún problema se erguía majestuosamente de uno de los muros. El capullo lucia similar al de una mariposa con una capa de telaraña cortesía de naraku desde luego. se sorprendió un poco al notar la extraña forma que avía adoptado, puesto que ella misma le avía depositado en aquel lugar después de haber recibido órdenes de su creador. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer al recordar, era evidente que esa cosa estaba en una especie de metamorfosis, seguramente algo saldría de ahí en cualquier momento. No podía negar el hecho de que le causaba una gran curiosidad saber lo que seria. Sin embargo una idea fugas cruzo su cabeza, quizás sería divertido ver frustrado lo que fuera que estuviera planeando. Tal vez solo tal vez podría funcionar y quien sabe hasta podría salir libre. Levantado su brazo en alto de forma elegante y suave tomo su abanico para invocar la danza del viento, la técnica que el mismo le avía brindo desde el momento en que la creo, solo lanzaría una pequeña ráfaga lo suficientemente como para abrir el asqueroso capullo y saldría de ahí. Tan simple. Un zumbido sobre si le llamo la atención demostrando que cualquier intento de traición terminaría devolviéndola al lugar del que era originalmente.

**_maldición!... es que acaso nunca seré libre?!...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::

_** que diablos quieres?_** pregunto ichigo

_**maldito, como te atreves…. No te lo permitiré.. ** Inuyasha casi podía sentir su sangre yukai hervir, de solo imaginar que pudo haber perdido esa noche, no jamás volvería a dejarla sola, así tuviera que matar al mismo diablo. Él no lo permitiría y lo avía dejado más que claro. Con la rabia casi nublándole sus sentidos, casi al grado de que su sangre yukai tomara el control empuño fuertemente su colmillo de acero, elevándola un poco por sobre su cabeza invoco el ataque_ **KAZE NO KIZUU!**_exclamo lanzando una ráfaga de viento como navaja las cuales se impactaron contra el peli naranja.

::::_:::

El rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado y rabia, sus manos empuñadas alrededor de su catana como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno así era, justo ahora miraba por el rabillo del ojo las grietas que iniciaban un par de metros delante de él y se extendían hasta unos más detrás, arrasando con árboles, rocas y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en el camino. Una gruesa gota de sudor descendió por su rostro hasta perderse debajo del mentón, la había librado por poco.

_**maldición**, _pensó el chico, _ese maldito por poco y me hace picadillo, no debo subestimarle_ **oye tu_ **llamo ichigo _**si esto es por venganza, debo advertirte que vas a morir si continuas.**

_**el único que va a morir aquí serás tu… shinigami ..no te permitiré ..no te dejare que te lleves el alma de kagome!_** grito inuyasha empuñando aún más fuerte su colmillo de acero preparándose para lanzar nuevamente su ataque.

_**inuyasha?_** llamaba la azabache,

_**por mi no hay problema…_**exclamo el shinigami dispuesto a lansar un Getsuga Tensho y acabar con el hibrido, sin embargo un grito detuvo a los contrincantes

_**NOOO ALTO NO LO LASTIMES!**

Tanto kurosaki como inuyasha se quedaron expectantes a la mujer que extendía sus brazos frente a ichigo a forma de defensa.

_**por favor no lo lastimes.._**pidio ahora en un tono mas suave, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

_**ka..gome?..**

**_inuyasha!. .**llamo ahora mirando alhanyou**_ ya basta!_ **pidio derramando lagrimas, mirándole a los ojos color miel…

El asombro que mostraba el ambarino era lo suficientemente como para paralizarlo, en cuanto reacciono corrió a abrazar a la azabache ._**kagome!_**exclamo atrayendo a ,a chica hacia el. Estaba desesperado y preocupado, el verla acercarse de esa manera. No se preocupó por nada mas que no fuera ella._ **tonta, no hagas esto_ **pidio abrazándola aun mas fuerte..** no te vayas kagome….te necesito a mi lado..**

sorprendida por la repentina revelación del joven hanyou._ **de que hablas inuyasha**

**_ no me dejes…**

**_ pero inuyasha yo..**

**_calla, será mejor que no te esfuerces…** pidió el joven con mirada preocupada en su rostro..** kagome yo. No dejare ..no te dejare irte…** dijo después con un semblante de tristeza..

**_inu….ya….sha… ** la joven se sentía cohibida por aquella declaración, sus miradas se encontraron fundiéndose cada vez más el uno con el otro.

La cercanía con la que la que ambos jóvenes se trataban daban más por entendido que ambos tenían alguna relación. Sin dudas aquello solo podía ser algún tipo de confusión

Por primera vez desde que aquella locura avía comenzado ury̠u que avía permanecido al margen de todo decidió acercarse a su compañero.

_**creo que ha habido alguna confusión aquí.**

**_pues esa confusión por poco me manda al hospital.**

**_será mejor hablar con esa creatura y aclarar las cosas.**

A pesar de que inuyasha se encontraba perdido en la mirada de la joven, el aroma de la sangre en el aire le llamo su atención

_** kagome, muéstrame.._**pidió el ojo dorado..

**_he? Que te muestre que…inuyasha_ **pregunto algo incrédula ante la reacción del chico

**_estas herida, _**no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación la que le estaba haciendo.

**_herida?... te refieres a esto?_** la peli negra mostro su rodilla que presentaba un raspón sobre la suave piel, la sangre aunque poca emanaba de ahí hasta manchar sus calcetines, aunque ahora solo eran las manchas y las marcas que el rojo liquido avía dejado sobre su piel.

**_queeeeeeeeeee?_** grito sorprendido_** solo es un raspón**

**_que pensaste inuyasha…** pregunto asiendo un gesto entre divertido, preocupado y molesto.

**_bue..bueno yo…_** al sentir la mirada de la joven que exigía una respuesta se sintió atrapado. Todo este tiempo avía estado preocupado y exagerando las cosas.

**_alguien puede explicarme que mierda pasa aquí!**

Un grito de molestia y frustración se escuchó a la espalda del hanyou quien hasta ese momento avía concentrado su atención en la sacerdotisa.

Kagome miro por sobre la espalda de inuyasha encontrándose con un shinigami muy molesto e intrigado.

_**y por qué demonios tengo que explicarte algo..** Reclamo inuyasha poniéndose nuevamente de pie y empuñando su tessaiga.

**_inuyasha no seas grosero**!_ le reprocho la chica**_** ** porque ese joven es..**

**_un asqueroso shinigami, _ **escupió cada letra al pronunciarlo _**si ya lo se**

**_a quien llamas asqueroso maldito!_** grito un furioso shinigami agitando sus manos en puño amenazadoramente_

**_estas sordo o qué?_** respondió inuyasha complacido de haber molestado al chico

**_ inuyasha por favor detente_ **pidió kagome tratando de frenar al hombre mitad bestia

**_ claro lo are…_** señalo con su espada en mano _**..en cuanto acabe con él.. no le perdonare que te haiga dañado..**

**_yo no he dañado a tu novia_** se defendió ichigo captando más o menos de que iba el asunto.

**_QUE TE PASA ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA**

**_EL NO ES MI NOVIO**

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes.

El sonrojo se hiso presente en las mejillas de la sacerdotisa, quien algo cohibida por el simple pensamiento de que la gente siempre les interpretara como pareja le era incómodo y agradable. Una rara sensación si se le pregunta. Por otro lado inuyasha se encontraba en el mismo predicamento por lo que como siempre opto por ocultarlo tras su enfado. Puesto de pie y con espada en mano estaba decidido a ganar la pelea.

En el otro extremo ichigo no dudaba tampoco en empuñar su zangetsu , hasta ahora solo avía esquivado los ataques sin devolver ninguno, no por que tuviese un motivo que le impidiera hacerlo sino porque a lo largo de los años avía aprendido que es mejor observar al oponente hasta encontrar el punto débil. Aunque claro como todo buen guerrero no podía rechazar una pelea cuando esta se presenta, sobre todo si solo aparece y te atacan sin ningún motivo.

Pero por algún motivo las cosas ahora parecían ir mas tranquilas, la atmosfera se sentía mas relajada.

**_ es obvio que esto es una confusión .. Señorita quiere explicar que pasa?_** el pelinegro que aún se mantenía al margen de la pelea , se avía movido para llegar a donde la joven azabache. Kagome permanecía aun tras la espalda de inuyasha por lo que se sorprendió al ver al Quincy,

_**joven ury̠u _** llamo la chica del futuro al salir de su sorpresa.

:::::::::::::_:::::::

Las brasas casia extintas emitían su ultimo resplandor, frente a ella una pequeña figura se acurrucaba mirando atentamente el carbón, su rostro denotaba tristeza y preocupación, razón por la cual avía pasado toda la noche en vela.

_**shipo?_** llamo maternalmente la vos de una mujer_**deberías4 descansar**

**_no…puedo…**_gimoteo el pequeño _**inuyasha es un tonto, por su culpa ..**su vos se quebró bajo la presión que sentía por la angustia de la que consideraba como su madre.

**_shipo vamos, todo estará bien_** trato de reconfortarle

_**si pero no se habría ido si no fuera por ese perro tonto!**

**_ya ya shipo. Descansa _**la mujer no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por las lágrimas que el pequeño en sus brazos, derramaba. Haciendo más fuerte el contacto trato de transmitirle un poco de consuelo, aunque era más que obvio que ella también lo necesitaba. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba viajando con el grupo a los cuales ahora consideraba su familia , la razón por la que se mantenían unidos era la joven sacerdotisa de cabellos negros azabache. Ella quien se considera la más débil del grupo en realidad Hera quien les daba fuerza a todos para continuar. Era su amiga y hermana. Y por eso le dolía la ausencia, le dolía verla llorar. Pero sobre todo le dolía verla cuando no lo hacía. Por qué avía ocasiones en que con una simple sonrisa guardaba todos esos sentimientos en lo más profundo.

Si sin dudas ella era la más fuerte y valiente.

El tibio contacto de unos fuertes brazos atrajeron su conciencia de nuevo al presente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_**su excelencia_** hablo dirigiendo su mirada al que ahora le extendía una manta para cubrirla._ **perdone si lo he despertado_** trato de disculparse con el hombre que trataba de reanimar el fuego con unos leños.

_**no te preocupes sango_ en realidad no he dormido tampoco_** explico el hombre tomando lugar junto a la mujer.

**_ excelencia, cree que la encuentre, estoy preocupada._** dijo sango, mirando al pequeño que sostenía en brazos.

El hombre sirviente de buda la miro por un momento, tratando de guardar ese pequeño momento en su mente, la sola imagen de la mujer arrullando al pequeño le ascia sentir una calidez pocas veces vividas.

**_sin dudas lo ara._** respondió tras un breve momento de silencio, atrayendo la atención de la mujer_** Es probable que ahora este en su época_** dijo tratando de motivar un poco a la mujer. _** Y ese ingrato este con ella…_** una expresión soñolienta y algo divertida se apareció en su rostro, mostrando lo que claramente pensaba. O amenos lo que trataba de dar a entender.

La mujer le miro expectante. Aquel peculiar monje tenia formas extrañas de animar a alguien.

**_por favor no comience con esos pensamientos raros...**

**_sango…sanguito…_**la llamo el hombre sonriendo abiertamente_** si no por que más..._ **afirmo al cabo de unos momentos de regocijo, tras cuales palabras sus manos se dirigieron peligrosamente a cierta parte de la anatomía de la joven mujer.

PLASSSS!

Un sonoro eco retumbo hasta las entrañas del bosque, seguido de un lastimero lamento...

**_es usted un pervertido_ ** exclamaba la mujer con la mano aun en el aire, mientras que la mejilla del monje palpitaba bajo un color carmín.

**_lo….lo siento... solo quería animarte…sanguito..._** se excusaba tratando de conseguir una reconciliación.

_**pues no hace falta gracias!_** exclamo sango dirigiéndole una mueca de enfado. Luego un suspiro dio por terminada dicha conversación. Rendido el hombre también considero guardar silencio, al menos por ahora.

:::::::::::::_::::::::::::

En el horizonte la llegada del rey astro comenzaba a ser anunciada por aquellos tonos claros que se alzaban, dando una vista más clara del bosque. Y así cada momento los colores vivos del pasto, las flores y animales se hacían más fuertes.

Y ahí en claro que ahora lucia algo diferente por los resientes hechos. Los cuatro permanecían observándose unos a otros. Ichigo no se avía molestado en moverse, pese a que ahora las cosas estaban más tranquilas no quería confiarse. Ury̠u permanecía esperando a una aclaración por parte de kagome e inuyasha no le quitaba la vista al peli naranja.

_**bu..Bueno verán… el... es inuyasha...** explico kagome rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

_**khe! No necesitan saber mi nombre kagome!...**

_I**nuyasha cálmate, ellos son buenas personas. Y**

**_así que estas de su lado…claro siempre es lo mismo con Tigo,**

**_de que hablas!**

**_como de que hablo, toontaa!**

**_inuyasha?_**pregunto ury̠u sorprendido y algo extrañado por lo que el nombre significaba atrayendo de nuevo la atención_

Una expresión de asombro apareció en el rostro de ichigo, sin dudas ese nombre era poco usual.._**perro demonio? _** reitero sorprendido

**_cállate!_**gruño el peli plateado_** Seguro tú tienes uno mejor no_** apuntando su dedo al shinigami

**_ya_**respondio ichigo sonriendo ante la agresiva actitud del joven_** yo soy ichigo_**señalo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar de manera orgullosa.

**_ichigo?_**fue el turno ahora de inuyasha de cuestionar_** que clase de nombre es ese,..khe! me suena a fruta si me lo preguntan**

**_pues nadie te pregunto_** ahora era ichigo el que estaba molesto, no le gustaba nada que le dijeran así, sobre todo porque durante alguna época en su niñez los compañeros de escuela solían llamarle así, cosa que lo hacía enojar de sobremanera.

_**quieres pelear?_** inuyasha se ponía a la defensiva con tessaiga, dispuesto a lanzar otro ataque si la situación le ameritaba.

_**hay Dios _** se golpeó ishida la frente con la palma de su mano…

_**adelante!_** y bajo esas palabras un nuevo encuentro estaba a punto de iniciar.

Kagome y ury̠u miraban más relajados el intercambio de diálogos, aquellos dos parecían un par de mocosos peleando. Bueno prácticamente así era. Mas cuando ambos se lanzaron a un nuevo encuentro decidieron que era hora de intervenir. Así que tomando impulso y todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran albergar la joven sacerdotisa lanzo su tan amado y doloroso conjuro.

_**INUYASHAAAA….ABAJOOOOO!**

**El conjuro no tardo en surtir su efecto, dando como resultado a un inuyasha estampado en el suelo, con toda la fuerza de la ira de kagome igurashi en el. Ante la mirada atónita tanto del shinigami como del Quincy . **

**Continuara….**

Hola mundo

Que les parecio este capitul?

tenia planeado algo mejor pero por el estrés de estas semanas no pude lograrlo.. no es que eso justifique pero no cuento con mucho tiempo, y cuando lo tengo mi creatividad anda en rojo, niveles críticos. Y eso sumado al hecho de que no soy muy creativa. En fin ya no les agobio mas con esto.

Por otro lado debo desirlo me siento muy alegre, por sus comentarios, en verdad eso se los agradezco..

Porfavor sigan dejándolos por que son la razón de que esta loca siga en fantasilandia… con eso pago el viaje… jajajaja

::: ll(-o-)ll

Reiatsuru 123: yo también.. y no planea nada bueno… es NARAKUUU! Nada bueno sale de el.

Crisga 18: no se si entendieron, pero era mas que eso. Puede que en el siguiente hable un poco sobre el por qué.

Lunavap: gracias, deverdad! Y claro cuenta con ello!.. y tratare de hacer algo por introducir hitsukarin, no se si sea posible que ella valla a esta época, en cuanto a inuxkag e ichiruki pues si tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, no soy buena asiendo romance, pero tranquila algo saldrá..

Kotomikichiki: si le he estado dando más tiempo para revisarlo, espero poder continuar asi.

Byasuki 17 : no creo ichigo es muy serio, el detalle está en que inuyasha si mal interpreta todo..jaja

Amigas mias gracias por leer..

Un abrazo psicológico muy grande, hasta luego..


End file.
